It's My Life
by miku
Summary: Toya+Yuki! ^_^ I suck at summaries so just read and figure it out! ^_^ Oh, hey! this fic is already completed, okay?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: ... You should already know people, especially hardcore yaoi enthusiasts... well, for those people who are "first-timer" (geez, i'm beginning to like that word) then i'll continue with this depressing "dis" claimer... I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE KAWAII CHARACTERS!!! They are from CLAMP. You know... the four goddesses who created them... Don't sue me please... I'm just a dead-bored kid wanting to write the scenes playing in my mind (not good, i'm telling you)

----------

OKEY! Now... the title of this is...

----------

TITLE: IT'S MY LIFE!

----------

Hmm... well... the title is as most of you should know came from one of CCS songs, It's My Life (duh) and it was the ending song of CCS The Movie 1. I really like the song especially the title... Now... I don't know if it could connect with the story but i'll try... ^^; Now now... I always remember Bon Jovi's Song, honestly, whenever i think of It's My Life, But oh well... of course i'm pertaining to CCS's not Bon Jovi's ^^

*It's My Life!

It's now or never!

And i'm gonna live forever!

I just wanna live my life............. uh... yeah... just got carried away... ON TO THE SHOW!!! err... to the story....

PS: It's not CCS "It's My Life" i wrote there*

----------

OWWW!!!! One more thing... I did not follow the whole CCS Series... just that... but of course, i'm not going to change any facts... 

----------

"TADAIMA!!!"

The two men discussing some paperworks looked immediately at the caller and they saw a very lively Sakura untying her shoes. 

"Okaeri, Sakura-chan" Yukito said wearing his ready smile. Sakura looked up upon hearing his voice...

"Yukito-san... you're here!" she exclaimed followed by a generous blush on her cheeks. The bespectacled boy's smile widened.

"Oh... the kaijuu's home too early..." Touya teased while opening a magazine. 

Sakura, as usual, changed into glaring at her brother but then her expression changed upon noticing the magazine her onii-chan is holding. 

"Good Places At Paris..." then Sakura's eyes widened in realization, "HOOOOOOOOOO-EEEEE! Why are you reading THAT?!" 

Touya smirked at her teasingly before he speaks, "Our class is going to have a week-long educational tour. And we're planning to go to Paris... Oh, tell me you're envious kaijuu..."

Sakura disregarded her brother calling her "kaijuu" What dazzled her is the fact that Yukito and his brother will be able to go to Paris, a very popular city! "WAA! Onii-chan, that's great! Ow!! I wish i'm able to go there too!!"

Yukito smiled at her and sakura blushed upon noticing. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan, you're going to get there someday."

"Un!"

Sakura excused herself and went uptairs to put her bag and change her clothes as well. Touya and Yukito were left scanning the pages of the magazine. 

"The trip's going to be fun, ne, To-ya?"

His friend nodded in agreement. "Hai... Paris is a romantic pla..." he paused upon realizing what he was saying. He had no idea what got into his mind to say such 'mushy' statement. "A... Ano... I'm sure... it would be fun."

Yukito smiled and then flipped another page. They heard Sakura's heavy footsteps coming from the stairs. She was shouting that she's gonna make some tea. 

"Oi... that's good, kaijuu! But you don't have any plans of putting 'something' there, huh?"

"AHHHHH! Kaijuu ja nai mon!!!!"

"Oh, stop teasing her To-ya. Having sister complex again, ne?"

"Urusei!"

Yukito gave a light chuckle and Touya went on reading the magazine again. They let a short silence pass between them until Touya broke that out.

"Yuki..."

"Un?"

"Are you staying for the night?" Oh! what am i saying now? He shouted to himself. It's not that Yukito haven't been sleeping over the Kinomoto's, but something hit Touya that his questioned seemed to be very wrong. Yukito just smiled however but his stare at Touya seemed that he wanted the latter to go on with his line. 

"Ano... it's just that, we haven't finished planning this one out and the principal wanted to see our report tomorrow... and... i guess... if you want, we could go back to your house and get some of your clothes for tomorrow... a... ano... that's was just a suggestion, of course. If you don't want then.... a..."

Yukito's smile did not vanished. Touya's very different today, he thought. Although, his best friend really talk to him more than the others, having Touya to say more than two sentences is really rare. 

"That sounds a good idea, To-ya. Okey, I think i'll just go back home now before it gets dark and..."

"Good. I'll walk with you."

"Un?"

"Then we can go to the grocery to buy something for dish tonight."

"Uh, okey then."

"HEY! KAIJUU! I thought you're going to have us some tea!"

They heard a squeeking at the kitchen and they hurried to see if Sakura is okey.

"Doushitane, Sakura-chan?!" 

"WAIIII!!! I... I forgot that I was going to make tea! AH! Gomen! Gomen! Gomenasai!!!" 

The two sweatdropped upon finding that Sakura just sat all the time there with her mind drifting. 

---------

Touya was sitted at Yukito's bed while staring at the latter pack some belongings at a bag. He checked the time. It's almost five o'clock. They left the Kinimoto's house as soon as the incident at the kitchen. They told Sakura not to make any more tea since they're going to leave anyway.

Touya was observing his friend's room as if it's his first time to get there. Then, he caught sight of a letter above Yukito's study table. He stood up and got his way to the table quietly as if he's trying not to be noticed. Fortunately, Yukito was very busy looking for his notebook that contains important data. 

"Ano... I know i placed it here somewhere last night..." Yukito murmured while rummaging through his cabinet. 

Touya smiled, "You're so in hurry to have dinner last night that's why you did not remember where you put it," he teased while nearing the table. He flipped the envelope to see the sender. 

"Raijo Raio"

Raio was the captain of the basketball team where Yukito sometimes play - to assist or just simply to have fun. The letter was not inside the envelope but was just under a book that blocks the paper to be drifted by wind.

That was enough. Knowing who sent it is already enough though Touya really wanted to know what the letter says. But he knows how to respect the property of other people, especially Yuki.

"Yuki..."

"Un?"

"Who do you think Raio courts?"

Yukito nearly stummble upon hearing the name, most especially, Touya's question.

"To-ya? Really? You're asking me that?"

"Hn? Why? anything wrong with that?"

Yukito smiled faintly and went at the study table to search for his notebook and he found it at its drawer.

"Oh! I thought I'm gonna spend the rest of the day searching for you!" he said while gently placing it inside his bag. "Nandemonai" he said softly to his friend "... it's just that, it's unusual for you to ask such questions."

His friend arched an eyebrow, "Eh?"

Yukito smiled a brighter smile this time. "Well, I can't answer you that. I don't know."

"But you sometimes play with him, right?"

Yukito stared confusingly at his friend. Touya's tone is different. "Ano... hai... demo..."

"It's okey, you don't have to answer that. Let's go?"

Yukito smiled and nodded.

Touya left the room before Yuki does. The latter was still stuffing some things at his bag.

----------

to be continued

----------

"Got bored?" Sorry, but i'm just starting really... i don't want this to be very long anyway... i haven't written what i intended for the two... ^._____.^ (this is a ghastly smile) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	2. PART 2

IT'S MY LIFE! (cont. 2)

Disclaimer: Is there a need to???? I'm sick of the lines! just read the first page, okey? 

...

...

...

Oh, well... CCS Characters are not mine. I'm just using them ... (sigh)

...

They belong... well... to CLAMP of course and whoever the heck so lucky that owns them, okey?!

--------

They finished the planning, at last. They now know the places to visit at Paris. The only things they need to consider are the funds and the guides. Anyway, they don't have to be the one to plan those... the teachers will.

After dinner which Touya and Yukito cooked (becaused Sakura was gone, not for good okey? SHe's maybe out there catching Cards or whatever, but hey! who cares? This fic is for To-ya and Yuki anyway), the two went to Touya's room. They have no homeworks or whatever some they already finished while waiting for Sakura. Seijou's classes were cut a while ago too.

It was only eight o'clock and too early for the two to sleep. Touya's father was working overnight so he's not in the house. The two were polishing their plans when they heard someone calling from outside. Touya looked out of his window and saw a man taller than him, with a well-built body, wearing their school's jacket waving at him.

"Oi! Kinomoto-san!"

"Raio?" Touya blurted out upon recognizing the man. Yukito nearly fell from the chair he was seated and Touya noticed it. Why is his friend seemed baffled whenever Raio's name is spoken.

"Raijo-kun? But why's he here?" Yukito inquired his friend.

"How should I know..." then Touya moved to leave the room and open the door of the house for Raio. Yukito followed though with a slower pace.

"Konban wa, Kinomoto-san. I don't wish to bother you but I was ... well... looking for Tsukishiro-kun... he's not in his house so i... ano... i thought that he might be here...?"

Touya was just staring at the visitor, mouth slightly opened. What on earth does he need to Yukito at this hour? Does that mean that Raio visits his Yuki even at late hours? Hey. What did he say? "his" Yuki? 

"To-ya..." Yukito silently touched his friend's back as if asking if he's still in the real world.

"Ow... gomen. Yes. Yuki, Raio-kun same to see you. Come in." he said with his trademark stern face.

"Iie. I just really... ano... this won't take awhile... a..." Raio bubbled.

Touya left the two with his eyebrows arched up. He sat at the living room really near the window though far enough not to be seen. 

"Yes, Raio-kun? You need something?" Yukito asked while still wearing the same smile he flashed to everybody everyday.

"Yukito-kun, about the letter..."

"Oh..."

Silence. A very long one. And uncomfortable too. Raio was the one who broke that out.

"Yukito-kun, I don't want to hurry you... I... I just want to know if you received it."

Yukito smiled softly. "Hai."

"So... have you read it?"

It took many seconds before Yukito answered, quite hesitantly, "Hai..."

"What can you say..."

"Ano..."

"it's okey. As i've said, i'm not in hurry to hear your answer. I guess i have to leave now, ne? It's just... I think it's not good just for me to say it in letter..."

Yukito just stared at Raio unbelievingly. And Touya, on the other hand was quiet and was expectant of hearing what Raio wants to say although Touya could already discern it. 

"I really like you."

Kisama! Touya cussed inside.

Yukito just stood in front of Raio - frozen. Not that he doesn't know what's Raio's going to tell him, but hearing it actually from him is different. he doesn't know how to react. 

"I really like you, Yukito. I know it's awkward, but that's the truth. I like you. I really really like you..." Damn! Why not just say you love him, not 'like' him! "I know... a man like me... to fall for you..."

What now? I thought he just like him? Why use the word 'fall'? Touya thought. 

Raio breathe deeply as if gathering enough strength, "I think I love you, Yukito. No. I know I love you. I love you, Yukito."

Kamisama! What now? Yukito was still standing there, frozen. As if even breathing was very hard.  His lips slightly opened as if wanting to say something but nothing came out. 

"That's all... That's just my reason for going to you. i cannot bare to end this day without telling you that... that I love you."

Raio turned his back as if to leave but he turned again to move towards Yukito who was still standing there not a single part moved. Touya now stood up to check his friend. But upon reaching the door, he stopped upon witnessing Raio touched Yukito's now flushed cheek and then kissed his forehead. "Oyasumi nasai." Raio said softly and then turned to leave. 

K'so! K'so! K'so!!! Raio has no right to kiss HIS Yuki!! Touya was clamoring inside and was struggling to control his temper trying to avoid leaping outside and punching Raio's face for kissing Yukito. Yes, that's was just a simple kiss at the forehead but it means MORE!!!

Raio was already gone but Yukito was still standing outside the door frozen. Touya came towards him but then Yukito moved to come inside. He went straight upstairs not really seeing Touya although the latter was just in front of him. 

Kisama! Now don't tell me Yuki liked that guy! Touya thought. He immediately followed his friend upstairs and saw him seated at the bed. His face quite confused. 

"Hey..." Touya brushed Yuki's hair away from his face. He had to fight the urge to kiss his friend's lips or else their friendship would be ruined. More so, Yukito seemed to be very stunned still. "Hey... Yuki, daijoubu ka?"

Yukito nodded slowly then subsconciously laid his head to Touya's chest. The latter did not refused though. More so, he liked it. He wrapped one hand to Yukito's waist while the other supporting his friend's back. His grip tightened. 

"Ano... To-ya..."

"Un?"

"You heard him?"

Silence.

He nodded and his embrace tightened more. "Tell me Yuki, you like him too?" 

Yukito quickly moved to face his friend, "Oh, no To-ya! He's my friend and there's nothing more than that that i feel towards him!" 

Touya was just staring at him. Yukito could feel he could already drown staring at those sapphire-blue eyes, and he could already melt being stared at by him too. Yukito blushed a little upon noticing his position, "their" position. His face was just centimeters aways from Touya and his friend's hand was gently but was firly resting at his waist. Then, Touya smiled gently 'and' sweetly, and spoke at him, "I'm glad to hear that..." Then he moved Yuki's glasses and placed them at the table but not losing his stare to his friend.

Yukito's heart was thumping very fast and faster and faster. He wanted to turn his eyes away but he could not. No. Touya was not letting him. 

"Yuki..."

"...Un?" 

"Would you let me kiss you?"

Yukito was surprised but his face could not show it but pure affection. He nodded slowly.

That's all Touya needed to know. He's not hesitating anymore. He drew his face nearer to Yuki but before their lips could meet, he stopped and softy said, "Aishiteru... Douzo Aishiteru..."

Yukito's eyes widened. But then it slowly closed upon feeling Touya's lips. They shared one long,  chaste but sweet kiss. They moved slowly apart but after a few seconds, Touya pulled Yukito closer until their lips met again. But this time, the chaste but sweet kiss turned to a hungry and lustful one. Touya's tongue was playing inside Yukito's mouth and so Yukito returned the hungry kisses. Both were obliviously lowering themselves to the bed until Touya was totally on top of him. Yukito's hand slowly moved to encircle around Touya's neck and the kiss continued.

Then, Touya's lips moved a little lower now kissing and sucking Yuki's fair and smooth neck. The other could only moan. Yuki's legs were apart and between them is Touya who was now moving down slowly while unbottoning yuki's shirt. Now kissing Yukito's chest, then his stiffed nipples, kissing them and sucking them which only made Yukito to groan louder but not as loud to be heard by other. Then he moved lower and lower until he reached his abdomen. Touya's handswiftly pulled  away Yukito's shirt while kissing his abdomen. 

"T-To-ya..."  

At last, as if awakened by Yukito's calling, Touya stopped and looked below him. There Yuki was, staring at him - flushed- his shirt greatly pulled out of him but not totally. His silver hair greatly ruffled. But still... beautiful as always. But as if only realizing what happened, he quickly changed to a sitting position not knowing what to do or what to say, "A-ano... Yuki... ano... gomen... a... i shouldn't have gone so far... I"

Yukito sat too, while buttoning his shirt. "I... I..." his face was still flush, "I... understand..." 

Both were avoiding each others' gaze.

-----------

to be continued...

-----------

^_____^ now, now... you sukebe you! I don't have plans in writing some totally lemon here, okey? but... maybe some time... who knows??? hehe... but, i guess, the kissing part was enough for now, anyway, the fic's not yet finish. They haven't !@#!@ yet... hehe.... HAHAHAHAHAHAH! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! (It's not what you're thinking! SUKEBE YOU! ^___^)


	3. PART 3

IT'S MY LIFE (cont. 3)

------

DISCLAIMER: (the usual...)

------

The two quietly took their way to their classes. They're not in the same class now. Although uncomfortable being together, Touya managed to walk Yukito to his class. Yukito silently whispered "Arigatou..." before attempting to enter. 

"Dou ishimashitta..." then Touya set to leave. He was meters away from his friend when he heard someone's voice greeting Yukito. And the voice was VERY familiar. HIS voice was very familiar speaking of last night. He slightly turned to see his friend who was now being confronted by Raio.

"Yukito-kun, Ohayou..."

Yukito was stunned for a short while but then regained his usual composure and smiled at him, "Ohayou..." 

They're the first people to be in their class. Touya and Yuki left the house earlier than usual. And Raio, was, well... too early than his usual arrival time. 

Raio moved to get Yukito's lunch box from him, "Ano... let me help you with that..." 

"Ano... a-ano... Raio... it's okey, don't bother..." but too late, Raio was already carrying it and was now placing it beside Yukito's desk. 

"Arigatou..." Yukiro silently said before entering the room. But before he could, he accidentally glanced at Touya's way and saw his friend standing there just staring at him with unreadable expression in his eyes. "To-ya..."

Then Touya turned his back against Yukito and walk quietly to his class who was still empty at that time. 

Yukito was just observing Raio's unusual cheerfulness. The latter quietly went to him a little hesitant at speaking but after breathing hardly and deeply, he spoke, "Yukito-kun, if you're not doing anything at dismissal, can i invite you to watch a movie, then we can eat dinner outside... I mean, there's no class tomorrow anyway... umm... you're busy?"

The bespectacled boy was just looking at him unable to think of any excuse. "Ano... Raijo-kun, ano... To-ya..."

"Oh! Please? Don't worry, I'll ask To-ya to allow you, if you want!"

"Raio-kun..." but too late, Raio already went outside to go to Touya who was still alone at his class. He was just sitting quietly beside the window staring outside when Raio came and called him. 

"Kinomoto-san, a...ano..."

Touya looked up at him and his eyes almost narrowed upon seeing the man 'who' was trying to still HIS Yuki from him. But his stare soften as Yukito came inside slightly panting. 

"Ano... Raio-kun..." Yukito managed to let out but Raio was already talking to his friend. Yukito froze upon seeing Touya's stare at him- somewhat pleading... 

"If he wants, then why should i hinder him..." Touya said upon hearing Raio's request, "I have no right to stop him whatever he wants to do anyway..." he silently whispered. 'Have no right?' is that right, TOuya? Yukito is your best friend... and maybe more than that... 

"Arigatou, Kinomoto-san!"

Raio left hurriedly and went to Yukito who was still staring at Touya. 

Yukito left somewhat hurt.

-------

"Youko-kun!"

"Oi, Tsukushiro-kun, nande? doushitanne?"

"Ano... had you seen Touya?"

Youko stared at him unbelievingly. "I thought you should know! Well, he left as soon as class was dismissed. Why?" well, as if learning the reason herself, Yukito and Touya always leave school together, and today, it was different.

"You fought, Tsukishiro-kun?" was the only reason Youko could think of. 

Yukito did not answer her but just slightly smiled and excused himself. 

Raio quickly went walking to his side. 

--------

Yukito was silent all the time while waiting for Raio who was in a line ought to buy ticket for the two of them. He's not used to this. If he goes out, either with Sakura together with her friends, or Touya. "To-ya" he silently whispered. he felt someone touched his palm softly and he lifted his head to see the taller man in front of him staring concerned eyes.

"DAijoubu ka, Yukito-kun?"

He shook his head slowly, "I'm alright..." then he went inside the theatre being assisted gently by Raio. he's not used being assisted either. He's NOT a girl.

--------

There were only a few people inside. Raio chose a seat far from any people watching. (nice going...) and Yukito was just following him unconcerned. he seated himself silently while drinking his soda. 

The theatre darkened. The movie's going to start. 

--------

Touya was burying his head with his notebook. How could he let HIS Yuki go out with THAT man. 

--------

Raio put his hand above Yukito's cold one. Yukito nearly jumped upon the contact.

--------

What if Raio do something not good for HIS Yuki? Touya thought crazily.

--------

He could feel Raio moving closer to him. yukito was left stoned at his seat.

Raio lifted one hand and cupped Yukito's fair and smooth chin; Yukito unable to move. He can't think of how to react. Then all he saw was Raio's blue eyes. Not as sapphire-blue as Touya's but definitely something beautiful too. Yukito was left curiously staring at those eyes until he felt Raio's lips onto his. "just like last night with To-ya" he thought.

Involuntarily, he moved his hand to Raio's chest and there it steadied. 

Raio smiled upon receiving no refusal. He thought it's better to pursue. He slipped his tongue smoothly inside Yukito's mouth and there it was playing WITH Yukito's tongue as well.

As if waking up in realization that THIS someone was NOT Touya... he quickly moved away and the other was left with questioning eyes. However, he decided not to ask anymore.

---------

"This is the best night I ever had... Yukito..." Raio silently said. Yukito was just standing in front of the door unbelievaing that he allowed Raio to kiss him. Then he felt the other moved forward to him and kissed his lips without asking for permission. However, because he was surprised, he could not move until Raio stopped and moved an inch away from him. 

"Aishiteru... Oyasumi nasai..." Raio said happily before leaving.

Yukito quickly went inside the house when the phone rang. he answered it and smiled upon hearing the VERY familiar voice. 

"To-ya..."

"Yuki, only now did you arrived?"

Yukito did not answer.

He heard Touya sighed. 

"How was your night?"

"Fine."

Fine. Then that means Yukito enjoyed it? Touya could not accept it. 

"But... but i rather go out with you than with him..."

Touya smiled upon hearing those words. Yes, how could he doubt HIS Yuki. Yuki loves him more than anyone else. Oh... is he hoping. What if its not true. He doesn't want to be hurt again.

"To-ya?"

But the fact that Yuki prefer him more than that guy is already enough.

"To-ya..."

But wait... Yukito's always kind. What if he just said that to make him happy?

"To-ya, you're still there?"

No... Yuki would not criticize other at their back too. His mind was full of the thought what could Raio probably did with Yuki. If the first time he confessed, he already kissed Yuki at his forehead then ... they watched a movie. And its dark in theatre, sometimes almost no people watching at all... a perfect time for THAT. No... Yuki would not let him. 

But what if Yuki already liked Raio?

And it's already ten o'clock when Yuki arrived. Too late for the usual hanging around.

What if they DID something MORE than just kissing. 

But he's to blame. If he did not allowed Yukito to go out with Raio... But of course, he cannot dictate all the things Yuki could and could not do. 

But he trusts Yuki.

Yuki would never allow anyone to DO THAT with him especially not people who he know a little of.

But Raio often plays with Yuki.

But last night... Yuki allowed him to do more than just kissing... that means he trusts To-ya and that... maybe

Yuki loves him too...

"To-ya! Will you please answer me?!" Yuki tried to shout but was still useless because it still appears gentle.

"You know i never liked any other people than you!"

"Touya!?"

What... what did he hear? Yuki...

Then the line was cut. 

Oh... what had he done?

he can't end this night with Yuki just like that...

--------

to be continued...

--------

Now? what? he-he... no lemon, told ya!


	4. PART 4

IT'S MY LIFE (cont. 4)

--------

DISCLAIMER: (read pages 1 and 2... ^_^)

--------

How could To-ya doubt him? Yukito thought. But yes... he did allowed Raio to kiss him. But it's because he was thinking about TO-YA that time! 

To-ya's mad at him that's why he's not answering at the phone. 

The phone rang again. 

Yes. To-ya called again to fix things up. He's not mad... Kamisama... please, To-ya's not mad...

He lifted the phone gently, expectantly. his world almost fell when he heard Raio's voice.

"Hey, yukito-kun, thank you for the time. It was really wonderful... You are really wonderful."

How Yukito wish that To-ya could also tell him that he's wonderful.

"Aa... thank you too, Raio... but..."

He should say it. He doesn't want Raio to hope ... and his friendship with To-ya as well is far more important than anything right now... his friendship with To-ya... friendship at least...

"Raio-kun... you're a really great person... but..."

he doesn't want to hurt Raio. But more so, he doesn't want to hurt To-ya.

"But... I like somebody else and..."

there he said it... at last...

The one on the other line did not speak.

"Please understand Raio-kun... You could find other 'girl' more wonderful than me..."

"But it's you that i like, Yukito!"

He could not answer. He doesn't know how to answer.

"... but i understand..." he heard Raio said gently. "I rushed you... And... but please, promise me you'll still play with the team. i will surely miss it..."

Yukito smiled relieved. At last, it's finish... he hoped....

"Hai. Yakusoku..."

He thought he heard the other line sobbed but then must be his imagination. 

"Oyasumi nasai, Yukito-kun. Hope you sleep well..." then Raio hung up.

OH! How he wish he could sleep well but with To-ya in his mind. He should fixed it up tomorrow with him. He moved to go upstairs when he heard knockings on the door. Why... how dare anyone disturb him at this very late? However reluctant, he went and opened the door. 

"Yuki..."

Yukito's eyes widened. To-ya! of anyone, To-ya is the last person he would think would come to him especially after the phone incident. when he did not answer, Touya placed both hands at Yuki's shoulder and stared at him seriously but concernedly.

"Yuki... I'm sorry... I hurt you... but that's because..."

That's because what? Touya asked himself. That's because what?!

"That's because I'm jealous..."

Wow. He hit the right word at last. 

After a long stunned moment, Yukito slowly smiled. "You want to come in? It's cold outside..."

Touya smiled and followed Yukito inside. 

Yukito went to kitchen to prepare some tea and Touya was sitting at the living room waiting for his friend. Only now that he felt that his legs were aching badly. He must've peddaled too fast... faster than the usual. but it's alright. he was glad that Yuki accepted him again. 

yukito came with a tray of tea in his hands. Touya stood up to help. yukito smiled inwardly. To-ya's assisting him but it seemed okey... Not like when Raio's assisting him like a helpless girl. 

When the tea was set at the table, Touya quickly grabbed yukito from the waist and the latter was obviously surprised that the action nearly set him to fall if Touya's arms were not holding him strongly BUT gently. Just like last night. But right now, they're standing. 

"Yuki... you heard what i told you last night?"

"Un?" Yuki's eyebrow twisted in hard thinking. 'Tell me Yuki, you like him too?' 'I'm glad to hear that' 'Aishiteru... Douzo Aishiteru...'

Yukito's eyes widened in realization. How come he forgot that? How could he forget that?!

But there's no need for Yukito to say that he remembered, Touya lowered his head and just before his lips could meet Yuki's, he whispered, "Aishiteru... Douzo Aishiteru..." 

Just like last night.

But maybe now, they could pursue what was halted last night.

~OWARI~

----------

No lemon! 

HAHAHAHAHAH! But i'm glad it's not very mushy! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You know what? I think the title, "Like Last Night" would suit it better, ne?

----------

I'm going to make an angst fic! For whom? Nah... not for T+Y anymore. My favorite until this day... Kurama and... well... there's so many i can paired to him... let's see... Karasu... Yusuke... Yomi... Kuronue... Hiei? Nah... hate that... ^_,^ ... perhaps... Yakumo... or... Sensui... or Hagiri... or.... umm... Jin? hmm... Shizuku? Chuu!!! Nah! Shuura!!! the list goes on and on...  BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Or probably, ALL OF THEM! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! and then ends up as... K+B! Hey! That's sounds good! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

OW... WAIT.... I WANT TO MAKE A FIC FOR LEORI-SAMA AND KURA-KUN too!!!


End file.
